April Fools
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Spock/Uhura: April Fools was a day of pranks. Gaila with the help of Kirk decided to lock her best friend and roommate in a closet. What they didn't tell her was that she wasn't the only one they locked in that closet. Please fave.


_**Title:**__ April Fools_

_**Fandom:**__ Star Trek XI_

_**Pairing:**__ Spock/Uhura_

_**Words:**__ 3,408_

_**Rating:**__ NC17/M for sexual content._

_**Warning:**__ See rating._

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is a work of fiction. I do not own Star Trek or its characters._

_**A/N:**__ In honor of April Fool's Day, I wanted fic about practical jokes. I hadn't seen any for this pairing so I had the idea to write. When I saw that someone in the spock_uhura request post was looking for the same thing, it set my muse into motion._

_**Summary:**__ April Fools was a day of pranks. Gaila with the help of Kirk decided to lock her best friend and roommate in a closet. What they didn't tell her was that she wasn't the only one they locked in that closet._

* * *

><p>Gaila dragged her best friend and roommate, Nyota Uhura by the hand throughout the empty halls of the Academy. It was after hours and no one was around except for the robotic cleaning crew.<p>

"Just come on. I have to pick up a few things and then we can go to the club. We need a girl's night. Having some hot guys hit on you will do you some good." Gaila said with a smile as she continued to drag Nyota down a hall.

Nyota's black heeled boots clacked on the floor as she tried to keep up. Her hair was tied up in her usual pony tail. She decided to wear gold and blue dangle earrings that extended to her neck. There was a gold bracelet on her right wrist to match. The dress Gaila picked out was blue, form fitting, sleeveless with the back out and stopped at mid thigh. Gaila said she picked it because Nyota was seen in red all the time and that she should change it up. She also said that Nyota didn't show enough skin or her gorgeous legs. Just to shut Gaila up, it was the only reason why Nyota went along with the whole thing.

"I don't need any hot guys hitting on me. I'm not interested in any hot guys here." Nyota said in a way that said it was a matter of fact. Gaila paused and looked back at her best friend.

"Oh, I forgot. It's because all the hot guys are dumb right? I forgot you like the brainy type, brainy pointy eared Vulcan type." Gaila said with an eye roll.

When Gaila saw her friend blush, she smiled and continued dragging her to her planned destination.

"He's a Professor. They don't get involved with students. There is no way he'd even notice me." Nyota replied.

"Just because he's a Professor doesn't mean he won't go for you. I mean, look at me." Gaila said. Nyota had to hold her tongue and chose her words wisely because she didn't want to sound insulting.

"Yeah but you got the whole Orion sex appeal going for you. It's kinda hard to resist that once you get going." Nyota was pleased with how that came out. She could sense Gaila smiling and it showed when Gaila flicked her red hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I do have that don't I?" Gaila replied and stopped at a door. She turned and let go of her friend's hand. "Before we go, I wanted to show you something. Come over here." She reached out and placed a hand on Nyota's lower back, leading her in front of the door. "It's in here. Just look real quick."

Nyota looked at her questionably but looked in once the door was open. She squinted as she looked into the darkness. Before her eyes could adjust, she felt a hand on her back push her inside. When she turned around, the door was already closed.

"April Fools!" Nyota could hear from the outside along with some giggling. Nyota tried pushing the door and turning the knob.

"Gaila! This isn't funny! Let me out!" She demanded.

Nyota jumped when she heard rustling behind her. In her panic and surprise she stumbled backwards over her own feet. Strong hot hands stilled her by taking a hold of her bare shoulders.

"Your effort would be in vain. I have also tried to escape but to no avail." A familiar male voice said behind her.

The thought of who the voice belonged to was both excited and scared her at the same time. The voice belonged to someone she had a crush on and that was Professor Spock. As much as she would have loved to stay there with him holding her, she stepped forward to give him space. Upon doing so, she knocked into something and soon found her back pinned against a wall. Spock was pressed against her but was looking up at his extended arm which was holding something from falling. Nyota was close enough to his neck that she could smell him. She inhaled deeply and hoped he didn't notice.

"You must be careful Cadet Uhura." Spock said and pushed back whatever was about to fall. It made her happy to know that he at least must have known her due to his use of her name. She wondered if he knew her specifically or if he had all his students memorized.

"There has to be a light in here somewhere." She said out loud as Spock stepped away from her. She looked up and to the side before extending her arms. Her intent was to feel around on the wall but instead her hands came in contact with a wall of Spock. His chest was firm and toned even under the soft fabric of the uniform. She mumbled her apologies and started feeling around in another direction.

"The most logical placement of a switch would be over here near the door." Spock said as he reached out.

Nyota was already in mid reach when Spock's hand fell on top of her own. The first thing she thought about were Vulcan kisses. She was familiar with the way Vulcan's kissed with their hands due to her extensive research on them. Due to her crush on a Vulcan, she wanted to learn as much as she could about them in addition to knowing their language. Nyota wondered if she could get away with sneaking a Vulcan styled kiss and if he would notice. His hand pressed down against hers and the light came on. Nyota blinked and looked around when Spock stepped back.

"A closet?" She questioned.

"It would appear." Spock commented as he scanned the room.

"So, how did you wind up in here?" She asked and looked down, suddenly very aware of how much skin she was showing.

"I was lured here under false pretenses by a Cadet named Kirk." Nyota rolled her eyes at the sound of his name. "Do you know him?" Spock asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yes, yes I know him quite well. I also know my roommate, Gaila." She said crossing her arms.

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Today is April Fool's day. It's a day where people play pranks on one another. We've been played. That is why we are locked in this closet." She explained.

"Why would your friends lock us both in this closet?" He asked.

Nyota rubbed her arm and looked away, avoiding eye contact. Spock stepped closer and stared at her side profile. He admired her hair and how it cascaded down her back. He also liked her earrings and how they brought attention to her neck. Even in the dim light, the blue of her dress stood out against her dark skin. Feeling as if she was being stared at, more like analyzed, she turned her head to look at him.

"I have not seen you in such attire before. Mind if I ask what the occasion was?"

Nyota smiled at the question. "Oh, my roommate insisted we go out and try to find me a guy." When Spock looked at her quizzically she added, "For a boyfriend."

"You are single?" He asked.

Nyota was surprised by the question. She nervously shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she stood.

"I am but Gaila doesn't understand what not being interested means. I know she means well. She's just trying to make me forget about the guy I like that is out of my league." When she realized she didn't mean to say the last part, she silenced herself. The silence dragged on for a while before Spock said something.

"Why would you think he was, as you say, out of your league?"

"Well, he's my superior for one. Usually people in his position and mine don't have relationships. It's to keep sanctity."

There was noise outside the closet and then Nyota heard Gaila and Jim both yell. "Just fuck already!" Then she heard laughter. Furious, Nyota banged on the door.

"Gaila! Kirk! You've been out there the whole time? Let us out. This isn't funny! Let us out right now!"

There was more laughter from the other side. "Not until you tell him that you have a crush on him. Tell him all those sexual fantasies that you've told me." Gaila teased from outside.

"Gaila!" She warned.

"You know, I don't like your attitude. I'm going to leave so you can cool off since you can't ask me nicely." Gaila said in a tone that showed she could have been offended. Nyota really couldn't tell.

Nyota heard footsteps and panicked as they grew faint. "Gaila, wait!" She yelled but no one replied. Nyota cursed and pounded her fist against the door. The last thing she wanted to do was turn around and face Spock after he had heard all of that. She was so embarrassed.

"Do you desire me, Ms. Uhura?" She heard him ask from behind her. Thanks to Gaila's admission, there was no point in really denying it now.

"Yes, I do." She said in a low voice against the door.

She felt his hot hands on her bare shoulders once more. She felt him move close to her ear. Afraid to turn her head, she continued to look forward at the door.

"Turn around, Nyota." He said directly into her ear.

The deep tone of his voice and how he commanded her was downright sexy. She did as she was told, noticing that he didn't move his hands when she turned around. He was close to her and mere inches apart. Her heart was racing in her chest as he loomed over her. Spock tilted his head from one side to the other as if he were studying her and in deep contemplation. Nyota unconsciously licked her lips and that seemed to make up Spock's mind because he slowly leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was slow and tentative at first. He pressed his lips to hers and was satisfied with just that. He made no attempt to deepen the kiss and use his tongue until he felt hers against his lips.

Nyota couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted him. She wanted him so bad. There were times when the only thing she could focus on in class was the way his mouth moved when he spoke. How she would watch the way he moved with elegance and grace when he walked around a room. His voice was like velvet if velvet had a voice. It was that same voice she heard in her many fantasies telling her what to do, moaning her name and singing her praise.

"Your thoughts…" He murmured against her lips before he pulled away. How could she forget that he was a touch telepath? How could she remember anything when she was finally kissing the person she wanted to kiss for so long?

"I'm so…"She started but he silenced her by kissing her again, this time more savage than before.

Spock wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against the closet door. She wrapped her hands behind his neck and kissed him back. She felt his strong hands trail down her exposed back, down her side and squeeze her thigh. She felt his hand creep up her dress and she moaned encouragingly into his mouth. Just to show emphasis she lifted her leg and he caught on, hoisting her up so that she could wrap both legs around his waist. Nyota tilted her head back and rested it against the door. Spock's kisses were cool and wet against her neck. Her fingers ran through his hair and she hummed in pleasure as she felt his undeniable hardness press in between her legs.

The only thing between her and delicious salvation was the cloth of his uniform and the thin silk cloth of her panties that was becoming soaked through. Nyota clawed at his uniform sleeves and squirmed under him. She wanted to feel the hot Vulcan inside of her. He wanted to feel his length, his girth and the power of his thrusts. She wanted to be writhing under him and feeling him bring her closer and closer to orgasm.

"Nyota." She heard him growl into her neck and then she heard the sound of her panties being ripped off under her dress.

She couldn't tell when he did it but in an instant she felt his hard cock pressed against her wet heat. Nyota wiggled closer, trying to slide him inside of her on her own. When he didn't move, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a whisper.

Spock looked as if he was under great restraint. "I am afraid that in my haste and desire for you, I did not think things through. We are unprotected."

Spock was tense against her.

"I'm safe." She whispered. "I've been tested regularly and I'm on birth control…_hoping for the moment that I could have you._" She assured him and finished the last part of her sentence in her mind.

She didn't think he could hear the last part. It was hard for her to focus on that when she was so close and yet so far all at the same time. Nyota was sure she hit the back of her head against the door at the impact in which he slid into her next. Holding onto her hips, he held nothing back, pounding his cock into her with reckless abandon. Her moans were loud, so loud that he kissed her just to silence her. Feeling her body wrapped around him, her wet slick heat tight around his cock, he soon found that he didn't care anymore. Nyota's back thudded against the door with each thrust as Spock pounded into her. He rested his head on her shoulder and she held him, listening to every moan that sounded from his lips.

She was close. She was so close. She could feel her body wind up tight and tense like coil. Spock raised his head and pressed his lips to her ear. He told her to cum, to cum for him but in Vulcan, a language he knew she was fluent in. He was so big, so good and so deep. Every fantasy paled in comparison to the real thing, to the real Spock pulsating and thick inside of her. Arching her back and body into his chest, she cried out as she came. The wound up coil had sprung. Spock held on as he rode her through it, her body convulsing and squeezing all around him. Her gravitational pull was intense and soon, he found himself following her with his own powerful release.

Nyota's ears rang and for a while she didn't move. Spock held her with one arm as her breathing and heart beat returned to a normal rate. When she finally became coherent, she felt Spock's hand and fingers moving against hers. She smiled when she realized that he was kissing her in Vulcan. Spock let her down when she moved in his arms and tried to lower her legs. He still held her close until he was sure she could stand on her own.

She noticed that Spock was about to say something but he looked past her instead. She turned around and looked towards the direction he was looking at and arched a brow. Apparently they had fucked so hard that they loosened the door from the wall and it's frame. All Spock had to do was give the door a kick and it came wide open. Nyota shielded her eyes from the new light until they adjusted. She looked down at her disheveled dress and then to Spock who was equally disheveled.

"It would be advisable for us to go to my office. I have a private lavatory that we could use to make our appearance…more presentable." Spock said with the slight sound of humor evident in his voice.

Nyota agreed and accompanied him to his office. Later that night, she returned to her room and found a surprised Gaila and a half dressed Jim Kirk.

"You two are so dead!" Nyota yelled, pointing a finger, but couldn't help saying it with a huge smile on her face. Gaila and Jim immediately ran to the opposite side of the bed in order to get a barrier between them.

"How did you get out!" Jim asked. "That door was time locked. It was only to be opened after a few hours. You couldn't have hacked it open from the inside." He asked confused.

Gaila looked at Jim and then to Nyota. "Never mind that. How big was he?" She asked grinning.

Jim looked at Gaila and then rolled his eyes.

"Tell your friend to leave, Gaila. I'm tired and want to sleep." Nyota said and made her way over to her bed where she sat down. Gaila sighed and pointed to the door. Jim took the hint and gathered up his clothes.

"Catch you later Gaila." He said and gave her a mock salute. She smiled and nodded at him. "See you later…..what was your first name again?"

"OUT!" Nyota demanded as she lay down. She heard the door open and close before she allowed herself to relax and fall asleep.

The next day, Gaila had already left by the time Nyota got up. Nyota showered, got dressed and ate breakfast before heading to class. Her movements were slow because her body was sore all over. Gaila and Jim had no problem catching up to her. They talked about their morning classes and how they couldn't wait for lunch as they made their way around campus. On the way to lunch, they passed the closet Nyota and Spock had been locked in the night before. As Nyota walked, she noticed the two stopped following. When she looked back, she saw them both gawking at the door. Jim stared at the door in disbelief as he watched a team of repair crew try to repair the door that was broke beyond repair. A new door would clearly need to be installed. Gaila looked at Nyota with awe and amazement.

She then looked to Nyota's side and Nyota turned to see what Gaila was so transfixed on. She winced in pain as she did so.

"Good after noon Cadets." Spock greeted as he stopped beside them. Gaila and Jim returned the greeting and then made an excuse to leave. Spock watched them go and then turned to Nyota once they were out of earshot. "Have you gone to Medical?"

"No, not yet. I was about to."

"I apologize for putting you in so much pain." He said, his brow visibly furrowing in concern. "Perhaps, if it's permissible with you, could I have the opportunity to be gentler next time?"

Nyota tried to not look disappointed. "I thought Vulcan's didn't do casual relationships."

Spock looked around to make sure no one was paying them attention before he replied. "We do not. That is not what I was implying. I like you, Ms. Uhura"

"Nyota. Call me Nyota. You might as well." She corrected.

"I like you, Nyota. I would like to be in a relationship with you. Discreet if you do not mind?" Spock continued.

Nyota shook her head. "No, no, that won't be a problem. I understand completely and yes, I would like to be in a relationship with you as well. But you said discreet. What about Gaila and Jim? I'm sure they will figure it out."

Spock rested his hands behind his back. "That is acceptable if they are the only ones with this knowledge."

Nyota thought of Jim's best friend Leonard McCoy and knew he would at least tell him. Other than that, Gaila was good at keeping secrets since she had so many of her own. "All right then. I have to get going if I am to make it to Medical before my next class."

"Acknowledged. I look forward to seeing you again Nyota." He said and nodded afterwards.

Nyota looked down to see him sneaking a Vulcan kiss before walking away. She smiled and turned the opposite direction towards Medical. She never really liked April Fools but as far as pranks go, this was the best one ever due to the end result.

_**END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please fave if you enjoyed my fic. Due to this site deleting fics with sexual content, my primary fic location will be archive of our own aka AO3. You can find me there at archiveofourown(.)org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile . Please subscribe to me at my profile link, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes(.)livejournal(.)com and ao3-invitecodes(.)dreamwidth(.org). Thank You**_


End file.
